Aftermath of the Power Rangers
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: Taylor contemplates on her decision to go on and do something with her life until the same councillor who inspired Cole to join Wild Force, gave a small bit of advice to her influencing her to return to the Air Force and pass on what she has learned so that she can become the best.


Power Rangers; wild force.

I don't own the power rangers wild force series, but I do own Blair Reynolds, so this is just a small story I decided to write for myself so I hope you'll enjoy it.

It was on the day after the Rangers gave their growl phones and vests back to Princess Shayla, Taylor Earhardt was at a small café in Turtle cove thinking of what she's going to do with her own life since the power rangers are not needed anymore and the team disbanded.

With her friends now going on, to do different stuff like Cole Evans going on to becoming a Veterinarian and Alyssa going to University to become a teacher and more, this leaves her to contemplate her own life.

She was finishing her coffee which she had been taking sips for an hour when she saw Cole Evans and someone who looked almost familiar walking side by side outside the coffee house.  
Without hesitation, she got her jacket and her stuff and went out through the door to speak with Cole and find out who the speaking with Cole was.

"Hey Cole." She called to him. He turned to see Taylor standing there; he in turn waved to her and said something to the man before he came to her.  
The man stood there watching whilst Taylor and Cole spoke.  
"I didn't expect to see you here I mean I thought you were off to take a job at an airport or something." said Cole.

"Well I'm still weighing my options for now and am thinking of either going back to the Air force but I'm also thinking of going on to teaching flying lessons. By the way who is that man you were talking to?" Taylor said, pointing to the man standing there, looking at the skies.  
Cole turned to the man. "Oh, he's a guidance councillor. His name is Blair Reynolds; he is an Ex-Navy SEAL member and a team leader himself in his time before he came here."  
Blair turned to look at Taylor, who looked so surprised to meet an Ex-Seal of the Navy. Once he was close he spoke.  
"Did Cole tell you that I was the one who inspired him to enlist willingly in this Wild Force team?"  
Taylor was even more surprised to hear him speak of the power rangers Wild force, but she shook it off before she spoke. "OK, how is it that you knew about us?"  
"A friend of yours named Animus spoke with me over a year ago.  
He said that one day I will need to speak with one who was chosen to be the red ranger as he saw someone who can appeal to the chosen one's heart and lead him to his destiny. At first I thought it was cryptic but to show some shred of proof He showed me a vision of his world."

"Wait, wait, you mean Animus came to you?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, he saw the presence of a kindred spirit when we met over a year ago on my last mission before retirement. There were so few wise souls left in this universe we cannot afford to ignore each other."

"Then why did you take Cole away from us when we recruited him on the day we found him?"

"Because he needed to make up his own mind and take the first step. I could not allow you to deprive him of his own choice by simply drafting him in like the Navy did to me." Blair paused a moment before he continued to speak.  
"I inspired him to make his choice and in turn he found a revelation of all which he could accomplish in the team, of a series of adventures and lessons in a friendship that would define him and the other power rangers in ways you could not yet realise in your own life."

"And how did Animus persuade you to keep our secret?"

"He inferred that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should I break my promise."

"He lied to you."

"Aww… in the terms we shared… He implied."

"A gamble?" asked Taylor, tipping her head forward.

"An act of faith, like when I asked Cole to keep my secret, Animus and I knew that the world was coming into dangerous times so I kept the secret in a small measure of devotion to my country.  
And it's an act of faith that I hope you'll perform in the future as an Air force Pilot."

"In the midst of destruction I think it best to stay as a civilian and take up teaching in flying lessons and help rebuild the city."

"Indeed and yet you can qualify for more than you can imagine, I urge you to remain in the Air Force. The military will need all of its best soldiers and pilots encase another threat would cast its shadow on the heart of Turtle Cove. Anyways the city can take care of itself, and soon I'll need your help with a small situation."

"What situation is that?" asked Cole.

"My reunion with my wife was a big success, we've have recently found out that my wife Sonja is pregnant."

"You have a wife?"

"Yes, we've been married since before we both retired together, we were assigned on a mission together which was followed by a series of other missions. We've been on so many adventures and in time I fell in love because of her skill and her leadership and she fell for my devotion and my mind. After we married we decided to retire in the hopes to hang up our weapons and days of war for peace until a year ago, we had to take up arms to aid the Silver Guardians of Silver Hills City against the cyclobot army commanded by a group of mutants. Our mission was a big success afterwards. So I would like to ask Taylor to be the godmother of our child."

"The godmother?" asked Taylor.

"Of course, and I urge you to think on it. I've already asked Eric Meyers to take the privilege of being the godfather and he has accepted. I'll let you decide for yourself but in the case of your rejoining the Air force do yourself a favour: use what you have learnt as a power ranger and pass it on to your fellow squadron, they'll need you as their teacher in the near future." Brian said moving close to taylor for a moment and turned to leave.  
Brian walked only a small distance before he turned and spoke to say farewell to the two rangers.  
"Since my customary military salute would appear odd under the circumstances of our military branches, I shall simply say...The best of luck to you, Captain Earhardt." Brian gave a military salute as he spoke, Taylor returned the salute, knowing that through Brian Reynolds' connections she will be promoted to the rank he spoke of. Brian turned and walked away leaving Taylor and Cole who stood and waved goodbye to him, to watch him go off into the distance.

A few months after that day Taylor Earhardt was now back in the Air Force under the rank of captain, she told Brian that she'd be honoured to be the god mother of his child as Eric had accepted to be the godfather whilst Cole evans went on to become a veterinarian and eventually started a relationship with Alyssa which led them to get married on dating for eight months.  
Within Five months in between the two years a baby boy was born in 2003, he was named Declan Wesley Reynolds, after Wesley Collins.  
Brian and Sonja lived as a family from that time on and raised their son well so that someday he will become a soldier and an ally for the next generation of power rangers in the near future.

**Well that's all I have to say but I might be writing more stories in the near future, so keep your eyes open and may the power be with you always.**


End file.
